Client devices may experience network problems such as low network performance and/or network downtimes when the client devices are connected to wireless networks. The network problems can be incurred by wireless links between the client devices and wireless equipments (e.g., access points). The network problems can also be incurred by wired links between wireless equipments and controllers. For example, if a wired link between an access point and a controller achieves its capacity limit, low network performance or network downtime may occur to client devices that connect to the access point. It may need a considerable amount of time to troubleshoot the network problems and find out whether the problems are caused by the wired links or the wireless links.